The Past Won't Be Our Future
by TaylorTantalizing
Summary: Atsuko Herzog is a third year along side Takashi Morinozuk, her secret crush since first year at Ouran High. They end up becoming close, but life throws many challenges their way testing their trust and willingness to be together. REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1: First Initiation

_DISCLAIMER ! I do not own Ouran Hight School Host Club or any of its characters. This is rated M for future lemon. I really hope you guys enjoy and ask for more._

I am usually a fairly calm person, but for some reason he shakes my confidence without even trying. Ever since I met him first-year of school, he has certainly intrigued me. Now it was time for me to make the first move.

"Mori-Senpai!" I called out walking at a quicker pace when I saw him come out of his classroom.

He turned catching my breath, but I shake away the feeling. He just stood there waiting for me and when I reached him, I gave him a respectable bow.

"The weekend starts tomorrow and I go running at the park across the street, usually around seven in the morning. If you wouldn't mine joining me, I would certainly enjoy the company," I said looking him straight in the eye.

He stared at me, but said nothing.

"Mori-Chan!" I heard a cute little voice exclaim and Honey-Senpai is hanging from Mori's shoulders.

"Atsuko-chan!" Honey smiled.

I bow and smile back ruffling his hair gently. "How are you, Honey-Senpai?"

"I'm doing amazing!" he said cheerfully.

I nodded smiling. "That's good." I turned and look at Mori and said, "Well, if you will excuse me, I must be getting to class. Though, Mori, please think about what I said."

I walked away letting out a breath and having the shakes come back. It did go better than what I thought. Definitely better than the nightmare from last night.

I looked up at the sky and wish this to happen. Even if we just become friends, that would definitely be enough for me.

***Next Day***

I opened my eyes as my alarm goes off and sit up to stretch. So today is the day. My nerves were shot from yesterday, plus the run will do me some good one way or another. This is truly a test of my people skills. I know for a fact neither one of us will be good at socializing. I hope I don't ramble as much as I do when I'm nervous. That will be the most embarrassing thing if that happens.

I dress, tie my hair back and have an apple on the way to the park. Most people find it weird I walk to the place I run, but I love to walk after a good run. Plus I hate the commotion of having my driver waiting for me and people realizing who's daughter I am. That's what bothers me most at Ouran High...the kids are so full of themselves. Don't they realize that once they graduate they will have to work somewhat to be happy? I will never allow someone else to keep my financially stable when I am capable enough to work myself. I find it ridiculous that no one realizes that life is more than just money. It's actually feeling accomplished with the life you have laid out before you.

I get to the entrance of the park and my heart stops. He's there, tall, dark, and handsome. Honestly, the reason I am so attracted to him is because of his mysteriousness. No one else is truthfully like that. If you are from a prestigious you usually boast about it or at least talk. He doesn't do either one and it drives me crazy. I mean what goes on in a head like that?

I jog over and smile. "I'm really glad you came."

He just nods at me checking his shoelaces.

"They have two different trails here," I explain, "A five kilometer or a ten kilometer. Since you are my guest, you have the decision."

He stands straight and looks at the trails. "Ten kilometer," he answers simply.

"I was hoping you would say that," I wink. "Let's get started."

We start at a steady pace. Our strides are the same length and we keep silence for awhile. I really wanted to say something, but I had no idea how to start the conversation. I was never the kind of person to start it. People always started it with me.

"How long have you lived here?" I ask trying to break the eyes.

He kind of looks at me and doesn't really answer shooting down my hopes, but I try and build them back up.

"I know you aren't much of a talker and I respect that, but you came here for some reason. I feel like you wanted to, so I will ask again...how long have you lived here?" I say keeping my eyes straight ahead keeping up with him.

He paused and answered quietly, "I was born here."

I smiled, "I should have guessed. My father moved here because of the company he owns opened out a headquarter here. My mother is Japanese and he wanted to be close to her family. Before though, we lived in Germany."

He didn't say anything in response. I didn't really expect him to, so I kept going. "Germany is a very beautiful place. Nothing like Japan though. I very much like it here, the winters aren't as cold," I laughed. "I use to never be able to run outside during the winter, now I can. I hate being cooped up inside. I swear I would go crazy if I could never see the outside."

"Me too," he said. "It's too beautiful to be wasted on a day inside."

"Ah, you do have a voice," I teased. I look at him from the corner of my eye and see a light blush. At that moment, I felt very accomplished.

"You are a very good runner," he complimented.

"Thank you. My father pushes me to be good at anything athletic. It makes me mad sometimes, but it definitely gives good first impressions when I can say I'm a gold medal track runner," I joked.

"Are you?" he inquired.

I paused for the first time and nod.

"I'm guessing your father signed you up?"

That comment made me laugh. "Yes. He did. I am the daughter of a company owner. I have to be the best at every extracurricular activity. I am the champion in Kendo in Germany and I'm making my way up the ranks here in Japan. I am also trained in Karate, Aikido, and Jujitsu. Self-defense has always been big in my mothers family. She also has a fifth-degree black belt in Karate. She was actually the person who taught it to me when I was younger."

"I've heard about your Kendo abilities, Mitsu has spoken about it."

I was surprised to hear about that. "Honey-Senpai talked about me to you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, he thought we would be good sparring partners. Mitsu feels like there is no one here really that can stand against me, but you."

Now it was my turn to blush and that made me grow silent. No one talked until the five kilometer mark and I said softly, "Mori-Senpai, I have this theory. I feel like it is the quietest people who have the most to say. If you do need anyone to talk to...I am here. I know it is a weird inivitation, but I can be a good listener believe it or not." I gave him a giant smile.

He blinked and looked again in front of him. "Thank you," he said softly.

I just nodded. The rest of the run was quiet, but still enjoyable. I learned a lot about him and now we have another thing in common. Kendo.

We stretched after the run and when we started to leave, I turned to him and asked, "Can we spar?"

I saw a small smile on his face. "I was hoping you would say that," he said taking out his phone and handing it to me. "I will call you tomorrow. Mitsu will be excited."

I laughed and put in my number. "Tomorrow then. See you," I said giving him a bow and we went out separate ways.

I don't think I have ever felt this awesome ever. I felt light and happy. My heart raced and it wasn't because of the run. There was just a glow about me that no one could diminish. At least...that's what I thought.

"Atsuko Herzog!" I heard someone shout making me turn and look.

My jaw dropped and I couldn't believe I didn't recognize the voice. To think I fooled myself into thinking this was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise from Hell

_**DISCLAIMER ! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. This is rated M for future lemon. I really hope you guys enjoy and ask for more.**_

He just stood there all nonchalantly, knowing that this was just going to piss me off. I stormed over to him and grabbed his shirt collar.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I snarled my anger flaring.

He put on his charming smile that he always tried to use to woo the unexpected, but it would never work on me again. Not after what he did to our family.

"Is that how you are going to say hello to your brother?" he asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice, but it didn't phase me like he thought it would.

I pushed him away in disgust. "You are not my brother. All you are is another worthless revolting person," I basically shouted, but then I got myself under control and glared hard at him. "What do you want, Tatsuya?" I asked more calmly.

"I want to talk to Father," he answered dropping the false pretty boy look. His face turned somber and he looked at the ground. "I need all of yours forgiveness."

All I could do was laugh at the request. "You and I both know that will never happen. Do you expect him to ever forgive you? Your own mother cannot forgive you. Nothing you can do or say will change what you did. You were the person who caused your estrange relationship with this family. It was your poor choices that caused you to lose everything."

"Don't you think I know that?" he shouted looking at me again. "I can't get her picture out of my head, Atsuko! All I see is her face over and over again in my dreams. I don't think you realize this life...has become unbearable. Especially not having my family." The tears started to form in his eyes, but I still forced to turn my back to him.

"Like I said, it was your decisions that caused your downfall. Don't bother coming to the house, the guards won't let you in."

With that I walked away, leaving him to stand there. I forced myself not to cry, but it just kept pouring out. Why did he have to do that? All it does is bring back the pain to everyone. Father cannot learn that he is here or bad things will happen. I know how Father gets when he is angry and it isn't good for anyone. I get my bad temper from him, but it does take a lot for me to explode. All the martial arts training, I feel, has helped me with self-control. If I didn't have my training, Tatsuya would be laying on the ground with a bloodied nose.

I entered the house and go into the kitchen to see what Caroline is making for lunch.

"Hello, Mistress Atsuko," she said sweetly moving around in the kitchen like a little elf.

"Hello," I replied grabbing a water.

"How was your run?" she asked chopping up celery.

"Good," I answered shortly walking out the room. I know she was a tad surprised by my rudeness, but I felt like formalities were out the window for a bit.

I walked up to my room and locked the door behind me not wanting to be disturbed. I took a long drink of my water and laid on my bed looking at the canopy of my bed. Her face showed vividly in my mind bringing tears to my eyes. She was so beautiful. Miyuki Herzog. Tatsuya and I's younger sister. That night is one none of us will ever forget.

Tatsuya was known for his drinking. I feel like there was never a time he didn't have a drink in his hand. Father sent him to rehab after rehab, but nothing worked. Tatsuya felt like he was the eldest son and should be able to do whatever he wanted now matter the consequences. He was a very arrogant person. I seriously think he felt he owned the world.

One day, the driver was sick and Mother was with friends, so she called Tatsuya to see if he would pick up Miyuki from school. She asked several time if he was drinking, but he kept telling her no. She believed him. They hung up and he down the rest of a bottle. Miyuki was waiting for him and she ran to him when she saw him get out of the car. She loved him so dearly. She had such an innocent outlook of the world.

Then, they were on their way home. Tatsuya was a fast driver anyway, but when you but alcohol in his blood system he had a lead foot. He never noticed that Miyuki didn't have a belt on or the truck that was backing out of a drive way.

The doctors told us her death was quick and painless, but that never eased the pain. When you couldn't even have an open casket funeral for your sister, that shit kind of pisses you off. My father was the scariest person through all this. He became blank and emotionless. He paid of a lawyer for my brother and the medical bills, but that was the last thing he ever did for him. For all my father was concerned Tatsuya was another person on the street.

My mother broke down and for a little over six months became a shut-in, I trained harder and studied longer. Middle school was the worse time of my life. In just one day, I went from being the middle child in control of everything to an only child who didn't know how to deal with her feelings anymore. Moving out of Germany was a good idea, it got us away from all the old memories. I didn't really lie to Mori when I said it was to move closer to my mother's family, that was just part of the truth.

No one in Japan knows about my brother or my sister, so it made it easier in school. I wasn't pinned as the "tragedy". I could make my own image, but through it all...I still can't grow close to anyone. That's why I was surprised by my interest in Mori. I never have believed in first sight anything, but he changed my mind. I guess you can say he sparked something in me that had never been sparked before.

I sighed and close my eyes. Miyuki, if you can hear me, please listen. I love you so much and we will be together again before you know it. Just keep looking over me like I know you do.


End file.
